


it was a dare

by fluted



Category: Bandom, Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Angst, BSDM, Bi curious, Camren - Freeform, Dark, Depressing, Dominating, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Murder, NSFW, Smut, abusive, caminah, killer, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluted/pseuds/fluted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila wakes up in a dark room with a headache and no idea what happened the day before, but when she sees a strange figure outlined in the doorway she has one choice.<br/>To run or get killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are triggered by and/or are uncomfortable with any: Abuse, Mental/Physical Torture, Pet/Daddy talk/kinks, BSDM, forms of extreme violent/murder, nature or kidnapping, then I strongly advise that you do not read this fanfiction, if you do want to read and aren't triggered by the above, please ignore this note. thank you! 
> 
> [Edit] This fanfiction has been put on hold!

I slowly opened my sore eyes, my head sprung and rang with pain. I looked around the dark musty room that i had to yet be acquainted with. It was obliterated with empty paint cans and plastic sheets with wide open eyes. I don't remember how or where I am at all. "Think," I said to myself, "what happened yesterday?" I tried to move my hands and feet, a rope suddenly pulled tight on both parts making me yelp. I looked behind me they were tied to a water pipe. I started to panic like any normal person would if they found themselves in a room with only a little window for light. I looked up at the tiny square window, the grass was running along the bottom of the broken wooden frame. "Wait that means I'm trapped in a basement...or a cell." I quickly gained a sense of location and began to plan an escape route.

I suddently heard someone, or something walking towards the flaked and bashed basement door. Suddenly the door smashed open dust flew everywhere, the door remained against the wall, now with one less hinge. This felt like a horror film. A film that I was living. A dark figure now outlined the doorway, the light blazing in behind it, I tried to shield my eyes which were now watering from the blinding light.

"Who are you?" I tried to splutter out. Nothing came out, only a dry croaky sound escaped my voice box, I suddenly realised that I was dehydrated, that I couldn't swallow. I was cut off from my panicking by a voice which sounded like an older girl.

"Ah, pet," The figure said it spoke with a soft American accent. "Just what I needed, another one of you." She walked over to me then with a flick of a knife the knots undid, I tried to run, my sore ankles gave way and I fell hard onto the cold floor.

"Don't panic little one I am only collecting you." She nudged me with her foot because I hadn't moved, I looked ahead of me, a flight of worn steps covered and faded in red paint lay beyond me. The mysterious girl now picked me up, I tried to scream, it was no use my throat was burning.  
She carried me to what seemed to be a kitchen, a young man was tied to the table, he led as still as death, she put me on the floor next to the spotlessly clean sink the whole kitchen was black and shiny even the table in the middle with the man stretched on it was spotless, the chandelier hung over him like many knives pointing at a heart. My whole body screamed and ached for escape. She came over to me, she knelt down in front of me, I could finally see her face, emerald green eyes, black shoulder length hair and dressed completely in black.

"Do you know why you're here pet?" I shook my head in response, even shaking my head sent throbs of pain through my body, "Dearie you trespassed like this man here did. Now that you're here and seen this man here, you're not allowed to leave, you have seen too much. You walked into my home yesterday without knocking and saw what I was doing," she leant closer to me "do you have any respect for privacy young one?" I tried yet again to speak, nothing came out apart from a choked dry noise. "Do you need water my child?" I nodded ignoring how stupid I felt. She poured out a cup of water and held it to my lips as I was too tired to move, I swallowed the liquid and it tasted like pure gold.

"Right, I shall continue. Were you or were you not trespassing on my property yesterday afternoon?" I racked my brains for any information, ANY SOURCE, ANYTHING. Then it hit me, I spoke slowly, "Firstly don't call me pet and secondly my friend Dinah dared me to come here, to follow you home and to find you. IT WAS ONLY A DARE I'M SO SORRY." I started tearing over, my eyes glazed in disbelief, how was I so stupid, why did I think this was a good idea?

"What would you like me to call you pet?" she smirked and I gritted my teeth at her. "and why did you decide to come inside my beautiful home?" I thought carefully, the house was indeed stunning, the whole place was huge, with a long driveway tucked well into a mountain side, from anyone walked down the road outside her house you wouldn't know it was even there. The lush thick trees and the huge strips of wild grass and flowers with all shades of green and summer colours rose above eye line of the house.

I was snapped back into reality, why was I here? I replayed yesterday, by the man groaning, the girl told the man to shut up and whispered something in his ear, he immediately screamed out for help, the girl slapped him with an ear ringing noise, and slowly drifted back to me and reality, "now, why were you trespassing?"

I breathed and spoke, "My name is Camila 'pet'." I said with sarcasm, "The dare was only to walk up to the front door and back, which here is like running a marathon. I got up to the front door and I heard someone screaming, I actually started to turn and run away but my natural instinct to help kicked in and well...now I'm here." I started to cry "look I never wanted this at all, I want to go home, back to school, Dinah will be worried sick."

Dinah was a friend of mine, a very good friend, maybe a little bit more than a friend but we never questioned it. We went to college together, sitting in the library reading or by the fire was a past time of ours, her blonde hair glimmered in the light and it was truely breathtaking. 

"You're not leaving, you saw and heard too much, angel, you're staying here with me."

"WHY?" I screamed.

"Because, it's a secret" and without further notice she turned on her heels and left me motionless, shocked and barely breathing on the cold, dark granite floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Because, it's a secret" and without further notice she turned on her heels and left me motionless, shocked and barely breathing on the cold, dark granite floor._

_-_

I slurred from my slumber on the floor to the sound of the man on the table moving violently like he was trying to escape. I began to panic again I finally looked round my wrists sore from the tight bondage she put me in. 

"Ah pet you've awoken you're going to see something amazing." She flipped on the overhead table light which looked like a surgeons light and swiftly pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the table not caring if she broke the blade. My back pressed against the counter hard I wanted to somehow become the counter so she wouldn't notice me. Her figure leant over the table in a seductive sort of way, it looked kinda hot that way she had a knife and looked like that girl in a horror movie. 

The man whimpered in fear, I swear I recognised him from somewhere, the girl spoke, her eyes glimmering in the darkness of the room. The man screamed "PLEASE LET ME GO I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG" 

"You are incorrect, constantly raping an underage 12-year-old and beating them because they refused because you were horny all the time is what you've done wrong."

She yanked her knife from the table the blade glistening slowly she shoved and held a dirty dishcloth into his mouth gagging him. 

The girl held the knife and slowly dug into his skin, he screamed, I covered my ears and closed my eyes, I thought of Dinah, her warm hugs and cheek kisses, her dancing, the time I almost fell into the fire because we were dancing and my dancing skills aren't the best. I missed her touch, thinking about her made me cry slightly, oh how I wanted Dinah right now even if she was 'hella annoying' as Dinah would say to me. I heard another shriek and another, like an unending fairground ride my eyes and ears remained shut from the world.

"Pet?" she called I looked up the man's skin was all cut and bloody on the table, the man, was crying out in pain, the girl was whispering into his bloody ear. I couldn't hear it. 

Suddenly the girl raised the knife over her head and plunged it into his neck, I screamed, gurgling noises were coming from him, blood was dripping and collecting over the floor, the girl took off her shirt,  it was white, now patterned in red splats, she also had a black silk bra and shorts which she also discarded of, she stood naked looking at the man whilst I shook in fear. 

The girl now killer left the room and came back with a saw, "NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, YOU'RE A FREAK, A MURDERER A PSYCHOPATH" i quickly regretted my decision, great now she's going to kill me as well, the killer walked over to me, leant down and said, "I'm clearing up silly" 

Clearing up? Ha! she just murdered a man and now she's just 'clearing up' I really hope this is a sick dream. 

I heard the bones being sawed, the floor being mopped up and the fire burning, the smell hit me and I gagged.

"Come on pet, back down to the cellar with you." she grabbed my aching wrists I stopped her, "You're not wearing any clothes." 

She laughed, "I'll put some on then, she went over to the cupboard, whilst I rubbed my wrists. She slipped a large t-shirt on and came back over.

"Can we go?" She asked me.

"Not until I know your name." I snapped back,

"Names have no meaning to me, they never will but you can call me Lauren, or Miss, suit yourself." Her eyes lit up and her hair looked like the definition of hot sex hair .

"Now can we pet?" She heaved me up my ankles screamed in pain, I yelped. 

"Look I'm going to carry you down now pet. To save time of course." 

We went down the stone steps and Lauren opened the door she placed me down on the floor with a duvet, it had piglet and tiger on the cover, I laughed. 

"What's so funny Pet?"

"It's got piglet and tiger on it and you're a killer." 

"Well yes but it's down here out of the way now, it's one of my past memories, I don't want to go back, it's yours now." and with that she spun around and marched out of the door locking and muttering that she needed to fix it. 

I sat alone, I needed to pee badly, not daring to yell or ask Lauren for help. I looked around desperately for anything that could be used as a toilet, there was a shallow bowl, "I can't" I said softly, "It's too small." 

I looked further my need growing as i began to get scared, I found a large bucket and pissed in it. I couldn't believe i'd just done that. I crawled back over to the duvet and rolled myself up in it, i began to cry the events of the past two days piled up. I shouldn't of done what i did, i regretted every moment of it. I was never going back home. Never again.


	3. Chapter 3

_I crawled back over to the duvet and rolled myself up in it, I began to cry the events of the past two days piled up. I shouldn't have done what I did, I regretted every moment of it. I was never going back home. Never again._

_-_

I was awoken suddenly by a scream, by judgement of the dim orange light pouring in through the little window it was late afternoon, I heard someone walk down the stone steps, the screaming continued. 

I really hoped and prayed that it wasn't Lauren that it was her screaming and not some victim. The door unlocked and swung back on its hinges, Lauren stood there in a large t-shirt and leggings, holding a bottle of water and some potato chips. She looked really lowkey and girlfriend like, not a killer with a victim on the table and a whole crime of killing. 

I started to shake a little due to the coldness of the room and loss of the duvet which i had discarded just after waking up. 

"Hey pet" Lauren spoke whilst walking over to me, "are you hungry?"

I sat up further, the smell of the chips awakened me, "Yes Lauen, yes" I scanned her over and saw a pair of handcuffs, "wait, what are those for?" I pointed at them, "Isn't it rude to point?" she asked

"Sorry Lauren."

"They are for you whilst eating, I am going to feed you, am i right pet?"

"yes you are." I only agreed because the person upstairs let a blood curling scream

"good, I expect you want the chips first, open wide" She slid the chip into my mouth I swallowed it quickly. 

she made me finish the whole bowl and then opened the water bottle, she poured it into my mouth and i had never tasted anything so pure.It tasted like liquid gold, it was so good to taste it,i never thought water could be so good. 

After i gulped all the liquid down, Lauren teared off all my clothes with a horrific rip, "That's better pet" she said with a grin, leaving me only in my bra and pants, I shivered more and she just stared at me dully but her eyes said it all.

"Lauren?" She came closer,

"Who is that upstairs?"

"Antony Westwhite, used girls as drug smugglers, he raped them before so they had to do the smuggling. Disgusting." she spat out the last word.

"Does he deserve to die?" 

"He fucking well does, men like him deserve to die it the most inhumane way possible, torture is the best way it might not be the same but all that pent up pain those people went through whilst he was in control is horrific, I am only doing my best for those people who are hurting from him."

"But why kill? why not hand them in why torture them?"

"So many questions, curious, I like it."

"But why?"

"Same as I said before, they deserve the pain, also most of them" she waved her hand over her head, "are Lawyers and Business men with a tonne of cash pet, they can get bailed out easily and continue their disgusting lives."

"Lauren, what's the time?" 

she looked down at her left hand

"5:42, nearly your bedtime pet unless you want to stay up and watch the beginning torture of Antony?" I shook my head. "Shame you would of liked it."

"Will i ever go back home?" Lauren fiddled with her short strands of hair before collecting the bowl and the empty bottle. 

"No, you are already home."

"Can you unlock my wrists now, we've finished eating." Lauren grabbed a key from her little necklace that glimmered only slightly, the cuffs came undone, I naturally moaned in relief, Lauren's eyes widened. 

"Bedtime pet" she pointed to the duvet

"Can i actually have a pillow Lauren?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Can you stop calling me pet?"

"I choose what i call you and you have to accept that, i could of called you slut but that's not nice for such a pretty lady like you."

I mean Lauren did have a point I had long straight oak brown hair, and orbs of the same colour,  I had a nice figure like a model in Vogue, I was lucky as some might say.

"Bed, sleep. now" Lauren sternly said I followed her lead and led on the duvet.

It was round 6pm, my bedtime, Lauren walked out of the room, turned the light off and said, "Sleep well pet."

her footsteps echoed away, and the cold enclosed around me like a blanket, I was dropping to sleep and suddenly I head a "NO-NO-NO PLEASE NO" and a crash of pans, I looked outside the window, the stars outside gave me comfort, in this truely fucked up place.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have other POVs rather than just Camila. (Probably just Lauren's)

_Her footsteps echoed away, and the cold enclosed around me like a blanket, I was dropping to sleep and suddenly I heard a "NO-NO-NO PLEASE NO" and a crash of pans._

_I looked outside the window. The stars outside gave me comfort in this truly fucked up place._

_-_

**Lauren's POV** _  
_

As I walked up the worn steps I wondered what i was going to do with my pet. Sure i could simply kill her but that's not the point. She means a lot to me. I don't really know why but she does in a weird way. 

The corridors seemed cold and enclosing, I didn't like it. I remembered I had a man strapped to the table like a pig ready to be butchered. Although a pig has done nothing wrong this man has. 

The dark patterned walls caved in closer and closer. The shadows ran up to me. I started to run, my breathing ragged and rough.

The oak kitchen door looked like a dream, i was running to safety. I regained composure and opened the door. I reflexed and grabbed a knife from the countertop knocking over several pans in the process and walked over to the man screaming "NO-NO-NO PLEASE NO" i shoved a dirty dish rag into his mouth. His mouth was already dirty from the shit that poured out of it already, a little extra dirt wouldnt hurt. 

I wondered how my pet was. No i wasn't sorry i'd done this I was sorry she chose the wrong thing to do. Stupid pet. I poured out a cup of cold water and sipped carefully it watching the man with fear glazed in his eyes, blood dripping from his chest.

I never felt like company but right now i needed someone to sit with. A problem that is a bit difficult to solve for someone like me. I sighed. My pet would keep me company. I got up slowly never taking my eyes off the man.  

I walked along the dark patterned corridor again and walked down the steps. I heard shuffling and panting, what was my pet doing? I knocked and opened the door. She sat there fear laced across her body. She was tense. 

"Pet?" 

"Y-yes Lauren?" 

" Come with me" she tried to get up but it never happened I walked over and pulled her up. 

"What do you want? what are you going to do with me?" 

"Ahh so curious,  you're not going to die pet don't worry." I heard a little shaky release of air escape her lungs "I'm lonely i need company." I said to her

We both entered the kitchen, my pet gasped at the sight. "L-Lauren I can't look at this, please dont make me look." 

"Have you been sleeping pet?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"I was scared." 

 "Pet come with me." Camila got up and followed carefully I led her up the wooden staircase which was so shiny that my pet slipped over I laughed at her fall but she remained quiet. We got to my master bedroom.the room was covered in black and green with forest wallpaper and luscious green plants like a jungle.

"It matches your eyes Lauren" 

"And how do you know that?" 

"I look at your eyes often."

"Get on the bed." I commanded she obeyed. 

I opened the side drawer and pulled out a thin rope her eyes widened. I loosely bound her to the bed posts and she moved in protest due to this movement i watched the knots tighten.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked as i pulled off my bra and t shirt.

"N-no"

I stood there completely naked in front of my pet. i threw on a silk top and climbed in the bed next to my pet her breath hitched slightly.

"Goodnight pet, sleep ever so well" I said with a smirk but of course she didn't see that as i turned off the light leaving glow in the dark stars lighting the room. I traced my fingers along her back and she sighed and yawned. I continued that until we were both very much asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains some NSFW.

_"Goodnight pet, sleep ever so well" I said with a smirk but of course she didn't see that as I turned off the light leaving glow in the dark stars lighting the room. I traced my fingers along her back and she sighed and yawned. I continued that until we were both very much asleep._

_-_

**Camila's POV**

As Lauren ran her fingers along my back I felt something that I hadn’t felt in a long time,

Safety.

Of course I was mad to feel safe, I was in bed next to a killer, someone who could skin me alive in 30 seconds and destroy my existence completely but I felt safe and protected against everything but myself.  
I could feel Lauren’s silk top rubbing against me and the coolness made my skin rise with goosebumps.  
I could feel her breath on my back and that made me want to turn around and -well never mind-  
She felt so cold compared to me. I was still tied but I felt free from that dark basement.  
I looked up at the glowing stars and sighed, I missed that smell of fresh air, the crispness of the night and the bright to faint stars above my head.  
I started to feel very heavy with sleep so quickly I followed Lauren's advice and went to sleep.

-

  
Next morning.  
"Pet? Are you awake?"  
I arose from my deep slumber and looked up at Lauren. I tried to get up, it didn't really work that well, the knots tightened and I screamed a little.  
"That's the sound of pleasure."  
I gave Lauren a glare.  
"Are you giving me the glare pet?"  
"I ur- no I’m sorry" I quickly said. I didn't want to die just yet.  
"Pet, seeing as you are awake, I can tell you now that I’m going out to take care of some...business. It's 3 PM. I'll be back shortly."  
"Lauren?"  
"What."  
"Can you untie me?"  
"No"  
and with that she turned on her heel walked out the door shutting it carefully.  
thirty minutes past and I was starting to hurt, my wrists were aching, my lungs were desperate for something to breathe, yes I had oxygen and air but they needed more, oh so much more.  
"should I sleep? should I scream?" I muttered to myself, no one could hear me it was just me and my imagination.  
around fifteen minutes later I heard a low pained moan from a man downstairs.  
"Please no, not again, not another life."  
I heard footsteps drag across the floor outside and the floor flew open.  
"I forgot you were here pet." she looked flawless like a innocent princess, she had changed into a red lace dress edged with gold whilst she was out and I felt myself getting slightly out of hand over the situation and squirmed.  
Lauren knew I was getting out of hand.  
"Do you like this outfit pet? Do you like it when I look so irresistible?"  
the word irresistible lingered off her tongue seductively. she came closer to me, climbed onto the bed, her face hovering inches away from mine.  
she flicked a knife and my right hand became free.  
I moaned slightly, the relief was incredible, I felt so alive.  
I was brought back to my senses. I was in this murders bed.  
"Lauren?" I said just as Lauren was removing herself from the bed.  
"Can I use the bathroom?" I felt a twinge in my bladder.  
Lauren cautiously looked around and thought.  
"Why don't you bathe as well seeing as I’m going to let you, on one condition, I watch you."  
"What?" alarm rose inside of me, no one had ever watched me bathe nor seen me naked.  
"Bathe or not go at all. I'd rather not see my pet have an accident you know..."  
"Fine you can watch." Lauren carefully slit the rest of the knots and sent me running to the bathroom. When I looked up again, she was there in the doorway watching me with her intent eyes.  
"Do you really like to see this?"  
"Maybe, yet again I might like only seeing you."  
Lauren ran the water whilst I cleaned up and washed my face  
"Strip Camila." hearing my name come out of her mouth took me to utter shock, she had never called me Camila, I even thought my name was Pet by now. I removed whatever I had left on me, it wasn't a lot considering I had no new clothes.  
The water rose and danced with little puffs of steam rising from it, I watched Lauren add some bath soak into it to help me relax.  
I slid into the water, not caring if it was too hot, it felt so good almost like heaven yet so far from it. I was closer to hell than heaven here with Lauren.  
"Do you mind?" I looked up at Lauren brandishing a cloth.  
"No, no not at all." She began to move the cloth in small circles around my tense, bruised and sore back.  
I moaned softly at the warm cloth, the warm water and at La-  
"Are you having fun over there?"  
"I- er maybe um- no"  
"Tell me more Cam- I mean Pet."  
"About what?"  
"About you. about what you feel towards me."  
"Well, there isn't a lot to say, I’m very boring, you kidnapped the wrong person."  
"Well so I have." she rubbed the cloth over my back again, I moaned louder.  
"You're so sexy when you moan, I bet I took you away from a nice young boy.  
"No you didn't I'm not into them."  
"Ah I see."  
"Well I don't know, Dinah and I used to hug and have cheek kisses, I liked that, but when boys did it I didn't like it, I've never really tried."  
"You're missing out on so much Pet, women are amazing at making one feel good."  
"Well I have never tried it and at this rate I’m never leaving so I never will."  
"One day I might let you go, but right now you need to get up."  
Lauren towelled me off and gave me a button down flannel of hers.  
"Come join me." I followed Lauren down the stairs  
"May I say that you look beautiful Pet."  
"Thanks" I murmered back.  
"I have another victim, I want you to watch me."  
my breathing quickened "NO LAUREN" she grabbed my wrists and dragged me to the kitchen, tears never felt more like a river. a pair of handcuffs were conveniently placed on the handle, she bound me tightly to a wooden beam. A young man was sat in a thick oak chair.  
"This is it." I thought.  
"Hello young man, what have you done today?"  
"NOTHING LET ME GO I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING, MONEY A CAR."  
"Ooh how much money?"  
"I have 94 million."  
"Give it to me" Lauren untied the man from the chair but kept his legs and wrists tied  
Two hours passed. I was still locked up to the pole I wanted to scream but in this place no one can hear you.  
Five hours passed, I could hear Lauren talking to the man, well she was kinda shouting.  
The sun was setting and Lauren was still talking. She came back in and placed the man on the chair again.  
I saw Lauren place the knife onto his neck and slice open the skin the man whimpered and tried to scream.  
Lauren silenced him.  
Not forever.  
But for now.  
She filed the blade again and swiped at his head, a handful of hair came off with it.  
"Now this beard has to go." Lauren carefully filed a cut throat razor. She began to shave with precise measurement, that was until she cut his neck accidentally.  
"WOOPS!" I'm so sorry, please forgive me. The blood dripped onto the floor, I began to feel faint.  
"Pet come....wait you can't, let me untie you." the hand cuffs effortlessly came off and I tried to stand up. I never got to stand up because I passed out into her arms due to the shock.  
-  
I stirred from my state much later and found Lauren sitting under me with her arms wrapped around me.  
"What time is it?"  
"12:49"  
"Morning or afternoon?"  
"Morning."  
"You look so kissable"  
"Then kiss me." Lauren smirked at me, "turn around then Pet." I shifted in her lap, I was sat facing her, the person that murders and yet she's here waiting to kiss me.  
Lauren played with my knotty hair slowly, "You're so beautiful Pet, I don't ever want to let go of you."  
And I now knew she was right. I looked at Laurent’s face, her perfect features and her piercing forest eyes which made me feel controlled under her. She began to attack my neck with her lips just grazing it gently, then added little peppers of kisses, it was like she was searching for something, and I knew what she was searching for once she found it. Just under my neck right in the middle on the left side when she kissed it made me let out a breathy low moan.  
"L-Lauren fuck"  
"Do you like that Pet?" she mumbled and then sucked hard on it, I knew she was leaving a hickie and quite a deep one. She brought her face up to meet mine and looked me straight in the eyes, my skin rose and all my senses became awoken. Her breath danced on my skin, and I shivered.  
She leant in and I tilted my head to give her more access, her lips met mine, my eyes closed and electricity flowed through me, it felt incredible. Her lips were lusciously soft, it felt like a cloud was kissing me.  
She guided me further into the kiss her lips working so effortlessly against mine, I wanted more. I began to kiss harder and Lauren kissed back with harder force. I felt myself get aroused at this roughness. I whimpered again and Lauren knew what was up. She moved her hands under my flannel and edged them around my breasts and flicked them over my nipples, I kissed her again and she kissed back. My centre was getting more aroused and Lauren started to move downwards with her hands whilst still kissing me hard, she moved closer down my inner thigh and rubbed the fabric of my panties which by now were soaked.  
"Do I make you this wet Pet?"  
"Y-e-es" I moaned out as she brushed and pressed over my clit. I wanted more pressure I bucked my hips to meet her fingers, she withdrew her touch.  
"You only wanted a kiss Pet."  
"I want more please Lauren." I frustratedly said  
"No Pet." and with that she removed me from her lap and carefully placed me on the bed. "I'll be leaving you here tonight, but before I do let me tie you so you can't continue pleasuring yourself with out me" She smiled and I groaned in frustration. She bound my wrists to each bedpost and chuckled.  
"Goodnight, Camila"


End file.
